Open thy Wings, Hayaisaru vs Halcon
Chapter 1: The Wings of an Hawk As Hayaisaru walked through the busy streets of Karakura Town, he let out a sneeze. "Last time I leave my body out in a storm" he though thinking about his previous encounter with the Espada known as Rey Escarabajo. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he felt weak against the Decima Espada and wanted to let out his frustration. He stopped before the red light and looked up, only to once again be startled by the raise in Spiritual Pressure. He quickly got back to his apartment, a block away and stormed out the window this time as a Shingami. He un sheathed his Zanpakuto and used his Shunpo to go higher up. This time, he saw a man floating up in the air, just standing with a smirk and facing his back towards Hayaisaru. "Hey! Tell me, are you an Arrancar" he called out aiming his Zanpakuto with one hand toward the winged man. "Si, but not just any Arrancar" said the man turning around and revealing a Zanpakuto in his hand. "I am Halcón Gobernar, the Novena Espada" said Halcon re sheating his wings into his back. As Hayaisaru stood across from the Novena Espada, he couldn't imagine why Espada were suddenly appearing in Karakura Town. "Tell me, if Aizen is Dead who is leading you" said Hayaisaru. "Aizen, HA" called Halcon with a laugh. "Aizen was a fool who was to cocky of his abilities, I who was the only one still alive during his reign saw how modest and over confident he was" said Halcon. "Fine then, let me ask another question. Why are you here?" asked Hayaisaru. "My job is to capture, a Ryoka who is currently in Karakura Town. Rey told me he tends to jump before thinking" said Halcon before he dissapeard in a flash. Hayaisaru spun around to quickly see Halcon behind him. Before he could move, Halcon lifted his knee up and struck Hayaisaru in the back. "Damn" thought Hayaisaru holding up his Zanpakuto. "Work together! Kentoku" called Hayaisaru as his single Zanpakuto took on the form as a sword and buckle shield. Halcon lifted up his hand and it suddenly sparked with spirit energy. He swung it down releasing a blade of light that struck at Hayai's shield. "Espada Huegla" called as his sword began to glow bright red. He swung forward and watched as his attack struck at Halcon's chest. It barely damaged him, but Halcon still seemed effected by the blow. "Geez, whats your problem" said Halcon, dripping with blood. "Time for you to see my Ressurection. "Golpe les Camino! Dorado Pajaro" called Halcon as bright, shining wind blew around him at high speeds. Chapter 2: Spreaded Wings As Halcon began to release his Zanakuto and enter his Ressurection, a thick golden wind blew over. From the wind, Halcon emerged with a thick coat of red feathers and a gold beak. He had two taloned claws in place of his feet and he was holding a javelin that was releasing tons of spiritual pressure. "Gaaaaah" called the bird like Espada. He opened his beak and a dark orange cero began to charge. The blast fired at Hayaisaru who immediatly jumped away in hopes of dodging the attack. It nicked at his right leg ripping through the black hakama thread. "Sword of Light and Shield of Earth! Devestate the Ground and Sky!" called Hayaisaru as his sword and shield began to glow a heavenly white. He raised h his sword andswiped forward striking the shoulder of Halcon. Halcon moved forward an inch only to have a large splash of blood erupt from his shoulder. Halcon let ou a squawk and held his javelin out toward Hayaisaru. He flew forward despite the ripped shoulder muscles and landed a hit on Hayaisaru. Even wih a beak you could tell that Halcon was smirking. The large iron javelin had pierced his chest. Suddenly the Hayaisaru that was struck disperced into small pieces. "What?" called Halcon quickly spinning around to look for his opponent. "Halcon, I see you attacked my shielding ability" said Hayaisaru holding up a small glass box. He tossed it forward and immediatly a copy of Hayaisaru appeared with a glimmer. "Crap!" thought Halcon as Hayasisaru jumped forward. He was then covered in a right black/yellow light. "Shunko!" he called as energy coursed around him. He punched forward and ripped through Halcon's chest. He swiped his knee upward and struck Halcon's beak. The bird Espada fell to the ground, and quckly died. "A little vulgar, cruel and sadistic" said Hayaisaru. "But It had to be done" he continued dispercing his Shikai. He rememerged infront of his body and entered it. He sat upfrom his bed and held his hand to his head. "1 Down, 9 to go" said Hayaisaru laying back down with a smile. Chapter 1 | Chapter 3